


Обмен

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone lives, Fix-It, Gender or Sex Swap, Han Solo Lives, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Other, Rose Tico in Hux's Body, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, snoke dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: АУ. Преследование Сопротивления Первым орденом внезапно идет не по плану когда Сила решает вмешаться в расклад непосредственно и немного усложнить ситуацию.





	Обмен

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Обмен телами. Флагман Сноука не участвовал в атаке на базу Сопротивления и преследовании.   
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

**1**

Она просыпается, подскочив на постели, и в панике оглядывается. Ей снилось, что она… что у нее… Что…

У нее — нее? — стояк. Это не сон. И совсем, совсем чужая каюта вокруг, серые стены, какие-то датапады, просторная комната, и что-то шипит в углу, и…

И герб Первого ордена на стене.

Сверху проливается яркий свет, и Роуз, всхлипнув, зажмуривается. Нет, нет, ну пожалуйста… Это ведь кошмар, правда?..

— Зафиксировано несвойственное хозяину поведение, — констатирует с потолка механический голос. — Не двигаться. Охранные системы приведены в режим готовности. Назовите себя.

— Роуз, — Роуз сглатывает. — Роуз Тикко. Сопротивление. Идентификационный номер 78901.

Она сжимается, но ничего страшного не происходит. Не вносится патруль, ничего не меняется.

— Принято, — говорит голос. — Роуз Тикко, вы находитесь в теле генерала Армитажа Хакса. На вас распространяется временное перемирие, пока вы соблюдаете его условия. Подтвердите согласие с условиями.

— П-повторите условия, п-пожалуйста, — просит Роуз, не открывая глаз.

Да, она пропустила их мимо ушей. Ну правда, она и подумать не могла, что это вот безумное и странное, начавшее твориться с Сопротивлением и преследующим его флотом Первого ордена, вообще может иметь отношение к ней. Кто она вообще? Она же никто…

— Не пытаться травмировать, изуродовать или уничтожить ваше приемное тело, не пытаться шпионить, не заниматься террористической деятельностью, не заниматься пропагандой.

Роуз глубоко вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Да. Я согласна.

Жалко, конечно… Но ведь… Вдруг генерал Органа тоже попала в кого-нибудь? И если Роуз сейчас нарушит перемирие, просто чтобы отомстить поганому Хаксу, то они в ответ убьют генерала Органу?

— Принято. Не пытайтесь подключиться к системам Первого ордена, доступ генерала Хакса временно аннулирован.

— Не дура, с первого раза поняла, — бормочет Роуз.

Свет постепенно притихает до приемлемого уровня, и она отваживается приоткрыть глаза.

— Для вас послание генерала Хакса, — продолжает голос. — Проиграть сейчас?

Роуз вздыхает и решительно садится в постели, спускает не свои длинные, худые и волосатые ноги на пол.

— Давайте, чего тянуть-то.

Голограмма поганого генерала возникает прямо перед носом, смотрит хмуро и властно.

— Обидишь мою кошку, урою, — веско говорит голограмма голосом смертельно невыспавшегося человека и исчезает.

Роуз хлопает глазами на то место, где она была. Кошку? У генерала Хакса есть кошка?

Из дальнего темного угла под консолью шипят. И урчат угрожающе.

Ага. Точно, кошка. Наверное, белая, пушистая и с плоской, сплюснутой и противной мордой. Как у кошек злодеев из голобоевиков.

Роуз сползает на пол и немедленно убеждается, что кошка генерала Хакса рыжая. Собственно, это все, что она видит — рыжее нечто, с утробным урчанием кинувшееся на ее ноги.

Роуз взвизгивает и уносится в освежитель, захлопывает дверь перед носом рыжего вихря с когтями. И шипит — кошка ее таки оцарапала.

Весь следующий день Роуз сидит на полу освежителя, слушая завывания кошки за дверью. Ей противно. И трясет от этого… Хакса. От его тела. Вообще — от всего.

Хорошо хоть в освежителе валяется датапад с историей Клонических войн. Есть чем отвлечься. Прежде чем заснуть на жестком полу, она набирает на датападе «Твою кошку обидишь, пожалуй!». И отключается — с радостью. Наконец-то это «приключение» закончилось. Она только надеется, что этот… Хакс обошелся с ее телом бережно.

…Как оказалось, Хакс убрался в ее комнате. Роуз не знает, что и думать, и решает не думать ничего.

**2**

— …Зафиксировано несвойственное хозяину поведение. Назовитесь!

— Роуз Тикко, — мрачно сообщает потолку Роуз.

Потолок недоуменно молчит. Да, она тоже надеялась, что правило «никто не попадает дважды в одно и то же тело» не станет сбоить именно на ней. Ну почему она, а?

— Об инциденте будет доложено Кризисному совету.

— Угу.

— Мяу? — рыжая бестия где-то рядом с кроватью тоже недоумевает. Роуз вздыхает, садится и смотрит на сжавшееся рыжее чудовище на полке для датападов.

Чудовище оказывается большим, короткошерстным, бело-рыжим и с большими зелеными глазами.

— Мр-мр-мя?

— Слушай, — говорит ей Роуз, — я тоже, знаешь, не в восторге. Но давай ты не будешь нарушать перемирие и драть тело твоего хозяина? Как ты нас опознаешь, интересно, по запаху, что ли?

— Это интересное замечание, — раздается с потолка. — Вы не согласитесь пройти обследование?

— Да пожалуйста, — Роуз пожимает чужими плечами. Они слишком большие и слишком худые. И тело вообще какое-то… мда. — На сегодня у меня нет совершенно никаких планов.

Кроме того, что ей срочно надо в освежитель.

— Не пользуйтесь гелями с запахом, — говорят с потолка, когда Роуз слезает с кровати, опасливо косясь на кошку.

— Ладно, — бурчит Роуз в ответ.

Кошка смотрит настороженно, но не кидается. Хорошая кошка.

Роуз плетется в слишком знакомый освежитель, снимает пижамные штаны и с сомнением обозревает писсуар. В прошлый раз она мочилась сидя, как привыкла, и вообще вниз старалась не смотреть, а вот теперь ей э… интересно.

Ну, может, это вообще последний раз, когда выпадет возможность попробовать?

У Хакса плоский бледный живот, рыжие волосы в паху и член среднего размера, не обрезанный. Вполне нормальный такой член. Белый, прямой, никаких отклонений от нормы.

Член лежит в руке странно. Не то чтобы Роуз никогда не держала в руке члена, вовсе нет. Но когда это твой собственный член — ощущения совершенно другие. И вроде и похоже на прикосновение к клитору, и не совсем. Клитор слишком маленький, чтобы его можно было вот так… передернуть.

Она проводит ладонью по члену, ощупывает. Член тяжелеет — кажется, не ее тело возбуждает свое, но не свое прикосновение. И не чужое, и не собственное. Однако.

Ссать стоя оказывается сложно — не потому, что она боится не попасть в писсуар, дроиды уберут, если что. Сложно перебороть запрет внутри головы — она же стоит, не сидит на унитазе, это ж все сейчас потечет по ногам, будет ужасно стыдно! Но, как ни странно, мужская физиология срабатывает как следует, и Роуз свистит и смеется, когда все получается. Забавно-то как.

Стряхивает каплю с конца члена. А потом, нажимая сильно, проводит ладонью от корня к головке, раз, два, давай, как тебе нравится, тело? Жестко, мягко, сильно? Как?

Тело, похоже, изумляется от самой постановки вопроса. Телу просто нравится. Хоть как. Вообще. Член встает колом, будто его год не дрочили, яйца тяжелеют — какое интересное ощущение, — и разрядка бьет Роуз прямо в голову совершенно неожиданно. Возбуждение даже не нарастало — возникло, скрутило низ живота и выплеснулось белой струей, оставив Роуз хватать ртом воздух и пошатываться.

…Ну ничего ж себе.

Роуз поворачивается к зеркалу, оттуда на нее смотрит ошарашенная рожа Хакса, взъерошенная и с алыми пятнами на бледных щеках. Роуз хмыкает и показывает ему язык.

Теперь в освежитель. И найти одежду. Не идти же к медикам в пижамных штанах?

***

В шкафу Хакса царит уныние. Даже в ее шкафу на корабле Сопротивления разнообразия больше. У нее хотя бы майки разных цветов! А этот, похоже, носит только форму. И ничего, кроме формы, шинелей, форменных курток и, конечно, формы.

Надеть мужское белье и форменные штаны с сапогами оказывается просто, а вот куртку, не говоря уж о шинели… Роуз вертит ее в руках, пытаясь убедить себя, что надеть вещь с символикой Первого ордена ничего не значит в ее обстоятельствах, но пересилить себя не может. Так что в медцентр она идет в майке. Приличной форменной майке серого цвета. И почему на нее косятся совершенно все, встречаемые в коридоре военные, она искренне не понимает. Хакс выглядит вполне прилично, она чтит договор. Она даже почистила штаны от кошачьей шерсти, хоть это и было нелегко: кошка — Миллисент, если верить именному ошейнику, — сменила гнев на милость, стоило положить в миску корма (странно, что кормушка не автоматизирована, ну да ладно…) и пришла потереться об кормильца как раз тогда, когда за Роуз пришли и она собралась уже выходить.

В коридоре у медцентра она и сопровождающие проходят мимо Кайло Рена. На которого она очень старается не смотреть. Он точно знает, что она не Хакс, он в Кризисном совете, но все равно провожает ее непонятным, жгущим спину взглядом. Роуз даже рада оказаться в медцентре.

Исследуют ее до самого вечера. Ничего ей, разумеется, не рассказывая. И выпускают уже к ночной вахте, когда начинает хотеться спать.

…Вахты теперь синхронизированы, Силе все равно, когда менять людей местами, главное, чтоб спал хоть один из них, но если спят оба, травматичность куда меньше…

Роуз укладывается в чужую кровать, чешет за ухом пришедшую попрощаться Миллисент и закрывает глаза.

Как хорошо, что на этот раз все прошло хорошо. И как хорошо, что в третий раз такое точно не повторится.

**3**

— …Зафиксировано несвойственное хозяину поведение. Назовитесь!

— Хатт вас отлюби, — говорит Роуз потолку.

— Роуз Тикко? — спрашивает потолок. Кажется, ошарашенно.

— Да кто ж еще!

— Это беспрецедентно.

Роуз смеется, хотя ей не смешно. Она не хочет каждый второй день жить в теле генерала Хакса! Она не хочет сидеть в его каюте, она не хочет кормить его кошку, она не хочет! У нее своя жизнь есть, между прочим! У нее даже бойфренд есть!

…Ну… Будет. Когда она соберется с силами и признается. Но будет!

А сейчас в ее теле ходит проклятый генерал Хакс, разговаривает с ее соратниками и даже, может быть, с ее бойфрендом. Будущим. Вдруг он что-то скажет, что-то сделает такое, отчего Финн не посмотрит на нее с симпатией никогда больше?

На нее и так уже странно косятся в Сопротивлении, и генерал Органа допрашивала вчера целых три часа, и медики…

…И ведь даже предупреждения не оставишь, потому что ведь тогда злодей генерал Хакс точно найдет, как сделать назло, это ей жалко его кошку, да и вообще мелко мстить кажется глупым, а уж он-то точно выше подобного! Или ниже. В общем, гад он и поведет себя по-гадски, а ей расхлебывать.

Роуз вытаскивает себя из постели. Чешет шейку расстроенной Милисент. Шлепает в освежитель.

В отместку судьбе и в качестве компенсации передергивает быстренько прямо под струями воды (богато, богато живет Первый орден и в частности генерал, тьфу на него). Мужской оргазм нравится ей своей простотой и скоростью. Никаких долгих прелюдий. Помял яйца, потыкался членом в неплотно сжатый кулак — она прочитала об этом способе только вчера, как знала, что пригодится, — и вот тебе результат. Но все-таки Хакс реагирует как-то очень уж резво, даже странно. Хотя она не станет жаловаться, вот уж нет.

Роуз выползает из освежителя, заправляет кровать. Хакс — чистюля и аккуратист. Он умудрился убрать ее берлогу и ничего не выбросить (не то чтобы у нее было много вещей, но все же…), надо как-то соответствовать. Одевается, кормит кошку. Долго и вдумчиво гладит кошку и вычесывает кошку, и очищает брюки от кошки.

— По расписанию у генерала Хакса три совещания, — сообщает голос с потолка.

— Ну извините, — говорит Роуз.

— И тренировка в спортзале.

Хм.

Тело Хакса ей все же нравится одним — легкостью. Он такой худой и так легко двигается, что двигаться приятно. В ее собственном теле такой легкости не достичь никогда, она ширококостная и тяжелая, и мускулы — а она очень сильная, — только прибавляют объема и тяжести. Она любит свое тело, но легкость Хакса — это что-то особенное и новое. И он еще и в зал ходит…

— Скиньте мне на датапад его тренировку? Я схожу. Нельзя пропускать.

— Это делает вам честь, — доброжелательно отмечает голос с потолка. — Генерал будет об этом информирован.

— Да ладно, — отмахивается Роуз. Она же не ради блага Хакса, ей просто интересно.

По коридорам она по-прежнему идет в майке, потому что надеть куртку с символикой выше ее сил, и на нее по-прежнему пялятся. Ну и пусть. Может, они все тихо сохнут по генералу Хаксу, думает Роуз и смеется про себя. Вот ему будет весело возвращаться-то!

…Жалко, у него шорт нет, она бы и в шортах прошлась. Пусть смотрят, пока возможность есть! А потом вспоминают, когда он вернется, например, на их совещаниях. Хе-хе-хе.

Зал на корабле Ордена очень хорош. Специально для офицерства, не иначе. И веса тебе, и штанги, и беговые дорожки, и даже угол с гравитацией, ну все ради людей. Тьфу на них. Роуз просматривает тренировку Хакса и хмыкает. Упор генерал делает на выносливость, не на силу. Странно как-то. И непривычно, она всегда качает силу в первую очередь. Сила, ловкость, растяжка. А выносливость как-нибудь потом сама образуется… Да и скучно бегать, не сдвигаясь с места. Ну да ладно, она тут не дома, менять тренировку чужому телу лучше осторожно, мало ли, что у него там. Но вот растяжку она добавит. И веса на штангу подбавит чуток, а то не чувствуется же вообще, куда такое годится…

На середине тренировки в зал вваливается Кайло Рен и замирает у двери. Роуз приседает со штангой с детским весом, старательно контролируя положение не своего тела, и не сразу его замечает. А когда замечает, смотрит в упор и поднимает чужую бровь. Лицо у генерала как специально создано для поднятия брови, никакой возможности удержаться.

Кайло Рен краснеет, начиная с ушей, отворачивается и откашливается. Но ничего не говорит.

Роуз молчит, наслаждаясь ситуацией.

— Э… — говорит, наконец, Кайло. — Ты… Роуз, да?

— Да, — отвечает Роуз.

— Ага, — Кайло кивает. Кивает еще раз и уходит прочь.

И зачем приходил, спрашивается?

День, в принципе, проходит неплохо. Роуз сбалансированно кормит не свое тело — потому что ест генерал как-то слишком мало, судя по мышечной массе, — кормит кошку и до самого вечера играет с этой кошкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что кошка — такое интересное животное?

Спать она ложится с уверенностью, что ну на этот-то раз Силе точно надоело, и все закончилось.

**4**

— …Зафиксировано несвойственное хозяину поведение. Назовитесь!

Роуз кричит в ярости и кидает подушкой в потолок. Миллисент, разумеется, решает, что подушку кинули для ее величества, взмывает в воздух и с боевым кличем атакует злобно напавшую подушку всеми лапами.

Хорошо, что подушка синтетическая и ей ничего не делается.

— Доброе утро, Роуз Тикко, — говорят с потолка.

— Доброе, чтоб его, утро, — бурчит Роуз.

Сила, ну сколько можно-то? Ну зачем? Ну почему?

Рутина Хакса уже не кажется ей интересной. Даже чужое тело не кажется интересным. Она устала от чужого тела, устала. Пусть оно прекратится, а?

…Но если «оно» прекратится так же внезапно, как и началось, то война начнется снова. А ей уже не хочется, чтобы война вновь начиналась. И пусть, на самом-то деле, никакого иного варианта все равно не будет… Не хочется. Она воюет так долго. Так долго! Она теряла так много! И то, что дурацкое бесполезное чудо окажется и вправду бесполезным, ее совсем не радует.

…Расписание Хакса предполагает тренировку ближе к вечеру, и Роуз соглашается, что это неплохо. Заняться нечем. Впрочем, после просьбы, ей открывают доступ к библиотеке Хакса, и это лучше, чем ничего.

Она как раз сидит за книгой по тактике планетарной обороны, кажется, классической, из которой следует множество вопросов — в основном, читали ли ее в генералитете Сопротивления, — когда дверь каюты распахивается и внутрь вносится Кайло Рен.

И замирает, уставившись на Роуз.

Роуз снимает голые ноги со стола и садится в кресле ровно. Ну да, на ней только трусы, ей вообще жарко, особенно с кошкой в охапке, а так и одежду вечно чистить не надо…

Если не хочешь видеть чужие голые ноги, нечего вноситься к людям, не постучав!

— Чем обязана? — спрашивает Роуз.

Кайло встряхивается. И его лицо из растерянного становится жестким — а за жесткостью очевиден страх.

— Сноук, — отвечает он. — Сноук собирается послезавтра присоединиться к флоту.

…Ну… Вот и все, да, Роуз?

— …А через полчаса он желает видеть меня и генерала Хакса!

А вот теперь — точно все.

Ну и ладно.

Роуз встряхивается, осторожно ссаживает недовольную Миллисент с коленей. Поднимается, а Кайло отступает на шаг. Стесняется, что ли?

Роуз зарывается в шкаф. Форма — это понятно. Но насколько парадная?

— Он как обычно одет по такому случаю?

— Э… Да какая ж разница, как! Какая разница, он нас прочитает на раз-два, поймет, что мы тут… Мы тут… Измену затеваем, — договаривает Кайло с трудом, — и все. И все… И даже сбежать… Но нужно попробовать, вдруг… Вдруг еще два дня и хоть что-то…

— На вопрос ответь, пожалуйста.

— Вот, — Кайло подходит и тычет пальцем в форму парадную, но не слишком. — Тебе что, не страшно?

— Страшно, — не спорит Роуз. — Ну и что. Что он знает, ваш Сноук?

— Что все идет по плану.

— Да ну?

— Мы гонимся за флотом Сопротивления, у флота Сопротивления кончается горючее…

Роуз громко фыркает, натягивая штаны.

Кайло хмыкает, внезапно став почти нормальным.

— Не я это придумал. Горючее, говорю, кончается, прыгать вы никуда от нас не прыгнете, потому что мы вас отслеживаем новой технологией, что правда, кстати. Так что мы ждем, пока горючка кончится, чтобы вас сцапать и Сноуку на суд и расправу притащить.

— А не расстреливаете почему?

— Чтоб было кого на суд и расправу притащить, — повторяет Кайло и разводит руками.

— Это что, правда вот такое этому Сноуку в отчетах уходит?

— Более того, это его прямое распоряжение.

— Он маньяк? — Роуз почти шутит, но Кайло хмурится и кивает, поморщившись.

— Что-то вроде.

— Ты хочешь сказать… Вы тут правда затеваете измену?

— Она невозможна, — вздыхает Кайло. — Совсем невозможна. А то я б подумал…

И скалится в неожиданном всплеске ярости, сжимая кулаки.

— Я бы его…

— Эй, — говорит Роуз, — он вот это твое желание не почувствует?

— Он знает, — Кайло остывает так же быстро, как и вспыхнул. И пожимает плечами. — И он знает, что я ничего не могу с ним сделать. Я недостаточно силен. Все еще недостаточно! Все было зря…

Ну да. Прибил папочку — и все зря. Ах, как жаль-то.

Кайло внезапно втискивает ее в дверь шкафа. Ее руки заняты кителем, и его даже не оттолкнуть.

— Я не убивал Соло! — глаза у него бешеные. — Меня бы дед проклял, если б я отца!..

— Да что ты говоришь! Я слышала рассказ Рей! И Чубакки!

— Еще бы! Я постарался! Он вниз упал. Там поле было. Защитное. Под картинкой бездонного провала, чтоб народ на механизмы не пялился, какие не надо. Хакс его подобрал потом. Он здесь. Был здесь, в смысле. Как заложник. Чтоб мамочка моя сдалась без жертв, но не-ет, — его лицо кривится уродливо, — не в принципах моей мамочки поступаться идеалами ради родных!

Он слишком злится и слишком много сказал для простого вранья. Но откровенность удивляет Роуз. Очень сильно удивляет.

— Мне ты зачем об этом говоришь? Это ж тайна или как? В смысле — от Сноука?

— Да вроде пока тайна, — Кайло отходит от нее на полшага, дает надеть проклятый китель. Проводит рукой по лицу. — Я сам не знаю, бесит все…

— Знаешь, — не соглашается Роуз и вытаскивает антикошачий пылесос. — Отойди-ка.

Кайло с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрит, как она приводит форму в порядок, и когда она заканчивает, выдает:

— Ну, знаю.

— Тебе от меня что-то надо.

Кайло облизывает губы.

— Поцелуй меня? — просит он тихо.

Роуз смотрит на него в упор, а он краснеет.

— А что скажет генерал, — спрашивает она, — если узнает?

— Он натурал, — мрачно сообщает Кайло. — И женат на работе. Мне не светит. Один раз, а? Пока нас еще не убили.

Роуз задумывается на мгновение и мысленно пожимает плечами. Это вообще не она и целовать будут не ее. Так что это никак не считается.

— Ладно, — соглашается она. — Давай.

Целуется Кайло Рен так нерешительно, будто все еще девственник.

***

По коридорам они вдвоем шествуют мрачно, в ногу, будто так и надо. Роуз собирается, как перед боем. Нужно убрать страх, выкинуть себя — и сделать так, чтоб этот Сноук увидел то, что должен увидеть. А что он должен увидеть?

Преданного ему раба он должен увидеть, такие, как Сноук, это сожрут, облизываясь, даже если она сыграет Хакса плохо. Он и не заметит, упиваясь властью и тем, какой он страшный и сильный.

Ага. Раба, значит. Противно как — страх.

И ведь генерал Хакс гордый, как он вообще может — вот так? Зачем?

Не ее дело. И ей наплевать на генерала Хакса. Генерал Хакс влюблен в свою недоимперию, это с очевидностью следует из его библиотеки, так что это и будем играть. Пресмыкающегося раба, влюбленного в империю настолько, что он готов перед обещавшим ее Сноуком на коленях ползать и признавать его величие. Вроде логично. А правда или нет — неважно. Главное пресмыкаться и восхищаться убедительно. А там — вдруг повезет?

Сопротивление живет надеждой, так что будем надеяться!

Они входят в зал связи, встают на колени, Роуз выдыхает и сосредотачивается. Хакс. Империя. Обожание. Преклонение. Преданность делу, уверенность в плане.

Кайло косится на нее недоуменно, но тут над их головами возникает огромная голограмма, и становится не до взглядов.

Сноук давит. Его взгляд физически тяжел, он вколачивает в голову свое величие, свою силу, свою мощь, прессует так, что очень легко склоняться и выказывать поклонение. Легко-легко-легко.

«Все идет по плану?» — раздается у нее и в ушах и в мозгу.

— Да, Верховный лидер!

Служу Империи, Империи, Империи!..

Невидимая рука оглаживает горло Хакса, чуть сжимает.

Империи, Верховному лидеру, великому Верховному лидеру, который приведет нас к величию!

…Сжимает сильнее.

Великому лидеру, знающему путь в будущее, которому открыты тайны, великому, великому, великому…

— Продолжайте. И не разочаруйте меня.

И голограмма исчезает. Давление исчезает. Невидимая рука на горле исчезает. А они все еще живы.

…Целоваться они начинают прямо на полу, даже не встав с колен. Это все нервы, думает Роуз. Нервы. Ее трясет внутри мелкой противной дрожью, и Кайло тоже трясет, она чувствует.

— Живы, — шепчет Кайло между поцелуями. — Живы, живы… Хакс, ты был великолепен, Хакс…

И она не поправляет его. Ей тоже надо прижаться поближе, ей тоже хочется — после мертвого ледяного взгляда Сноука. Неважно, все на самом деле неважно. Важно, что рядом с ней живой человек, что у него теплые руки, что он не путается в слоях ее одежды, а она умудряется не путаться в его доспехе, черный комбез, оказывается, удобно раскрывается, прямо как летный…

Важно, что ни один из них не отталкивает другого, что кожа касается кожи, что высвобожденные члены стоят. И что на самом деле это очень просто — сжать оба члена в руке, и что он тоже, тоже, и одновременно…

…Тепло — вот что главное. Живое, живое, живое тепло.

***

После они медленно идут до каюты Хакса, не смотря друг на друга. И расходятся, не прощаясь.

Роуз сбрасывает форму на пол и падает на постель. Сил нет никаких. Даже на освежитель. Хотя нужно. Нужно…

Но все равно.

Сноук прибудет послезавтра. Это значит, что когда он прибудет, если ничего не изменится, в теле Хакса будет она.

А это значит, что ей осталось жить сутки с небольшим, если Кризисный совет и Люк Скайуокер, который должен прилететь с Рей сегодня-завтра, ничего не придумают. В прямом контакте Сноука не обмануть.

…Будем надеяться, думает она. Да. Будем.

**5**

— Доброе утро, Роуз, — говорит голос с потолка.

— Доброе, — отвечает Роуз.

Встает с постели. Чешет за ухом кошку. Плетется в освежитель. Возвращается.

Вчера она получила инструкции из штаба, от самой Леи Органы, и от кого только не…

Вчера вечером Финн, смущаясь, подошел к ней. Поблагодарил за поцелуй. Спросил: «Когда все закончится, может быть, мы? Может быть?..» И она, конечно же, сказала «да». Даже не разозлилась. Ей скорее смешно.

— Вас вызывает Сопротивление.

— Ага, — говорит Роуз.

Она точно знает, кто ее вызывает. Сподобился, наконец-то.

Странно смотреть на саму себя по ту сторону экрана. Хакс в ее теле хмурится и ищет слова. А ей внезапно становится легко-легко.

Кризисный совет ничего не придумал, и все рухнет в бездну через каких-то полтора часа. Чего уж тут волноваться.

— Ты, значит, натурал? — спрашивает она в лоб, и Хакс приоткрывает рот в удивлении. Сглатывает. — С моим парнем целовался?

— Я… Я бы не сказал, что именно я вел себя неподобающе, учитывая, в каком виде я нашел мою форму и мое тело!

— Кайло в тебя влюблен, — сдает Кайло Роуз и с удовольствием видит, как собеседник теряет дар речи. — Ты уж учти, когда все закончится.

— Боюсь, — сухо отвечает Хакс, — учитывать будет уже некому. Учитывая обстоятельства.

— Сопротивление живет надеждой! — сообщает ему Роуз, а он кривится. — Ну а вдруг!

— Вдруг — что?

— А Сила знает эту Силу! Вдруг! Ты самое главное мне скажи, — и Хакс напрягается, — где ты берешь корм для Миллисент, ты вчера последнее истратил.

— Я забыл взять новый пакет? — в глазах Хакса такой ужас, какой не вызвал даже грядущий крах всего. Ну как же, он же такой аккуратный — и вдруг забыл про корм для драгоценной Милли. Кошмар!

Ну еще бы, проверить собственную сексуальность и убедиться в ее нетрадиционности — это кого угодно из колеи выбьет.

Ей оставляют инструкции по получению корма, Роуз благодарит — и рвет связь, прежде чем генерал решит сказать еще что-нибудь ненужное.

Осталось полтора часа. Только добыть корм, Милли покормить, переодеться да дойти до места торжественной встречи.

…И все же жаль, что даже легендарный мастер Скайуокер ничего не придумал. Он показался Роуз совсем старым. И немного странным. Если бы она не знала, что он прилетел с Рей, она бы решила, что он — что-то вроде голограммы, только такой… почти телесной. Он и с ними, и почти нет. Странное ощущение.

…Как странно, что она, такая обычная Роуз, видела мастера Скайуокера, генерала Органу… Так странно.

Так странно, что она скоро умрет.

На полпути до ангара ее встречает Кайло, подлаживается под шаг. И берет за руку.

— Я не Хакс, — напоминает ему Роуз.

— Я знаю, — говорит Кайло. Но руки не отпускает.

У него хмурое суровое лицо. Ему тоже наверняка ужасно страшно.

В ангаре рядами стоят белые-белые штурмовики, символизируют что-то очень символическое. Флаги развеваются, только оркестра не хватает. Какое упущение.

Они с Кайло стоят и смотрят, как в ангар влетает белый-белый шаттл, из которого тянет холодом даже на таком расстоянии.

Шаттл приближается, приближается, садится. Опускается рампа.

…Роуз видела архивные съемки торжественных встреч императора Палпатина и не может удержаться от сравнения. И от вывода, что Сноук — всего лишь плагиатор. Опасная мысль, но какая уже разница.

Сноук торжественно сходит по рампе.

И по протоколу надо преклонить колени, но — обойдется.

Он совсем не такой большой вживую. А вот давит… давит сильнее, чем по связи, даже в глазах темнеет от его гнева — пока только на нарушение протокола, а вот когда он поймет — голова совсем лопнет…

И тут случаются две — нет, даже три вещи.

Во-первых, перед ней с Кайло вдруг возникает мастер Скайуокер с мечом в руке.

Во-вторых, ее слепит вспышка, но она успевает увидеть, как падает Сноук — и как падают некоторые штурмовики — и другие встречающие.

В-третьих, она падает сама.

И мир гаснет.

**6**

— Роуз, Роуз!.. — ее тормошат. Голова болит просто ужасно.

Роуз разлепляет глаза. Над ней — обеспокоенное лицо генерала Органы.

— Роуз? — спрашивает она.

— Роуз, — соглашается Роуз. Кажется, она среди своих. Кажется — она в своем теле. Кажется — она жива. Жива!

Она садится на полу, а генерал Органа поддерживает ее. Они на мостике флагмана. Вокруг держатся за головы люди, поднимаются на ноги…

— Что случилось?

— Мы не знаем, — вздыхает генерал. — Связи с Орденом пока нет. Все, кто был обменян, внезапно вернулись в свои тела, но больше мы не знаем ничего.

— Это было вмешательство Силы, — говорит кто-то торжественно, а генерал Органа совсем не торжественно отмахивается.

— Разумеется, это было вмешательство Силы! Но что случилось и где, в конце концов, мой брат?!

— Нас вызывает Первый орден! — восклицают от консоли связи, генерал Органа поспешно поднимается, а Роуз встает следом, держась за ближайшую консоль. Ну вот сейчас все и…

На экране возникает уродливое лицо Сноука, и Роуз хочется закричать.

Сила, но почему, но зачем, ведь это несправедливо!

— Лея, — говорит Сноук совсем не голосом Сноука, — это я, Люк. И я совершенно не понимаю, что случилось.

Мостик замирает. Замирает генерал Органа. А потом прищуривается, шагает вперед и усмехается в растерянную физиономию Сноука-который-уже-не-Сноук.

— Это тебе, дорогой брат, за все те годы, которые ты просидел, ничего не делая! Теперь это все — твоя ответственность! Разгребай!

— Лея! — возмущается не-Сноук. Но Роуз уже не слушает.

Роуз обнимает подбежавший Финн, а она смеется и плачет.

Чудо все-таки случилось, и вот теперь все точно будет хорошо.


End file.
